Super Mario Bros 4 Rambo
'Super Mario Bros 4 Rambo ' I am a huge fan of old video games such as Super Mario Bros and Sonic The Hedgehog and would prefer them over games today like Call Of Duty. A couple of months ago I got accepted to college and couldn’t take much so I decided to pack my old systems such as my Nintendo and Sega Genesis. After a little brake from some paper work and studying, I decided to go out looking for some games since mine were getting a little boring from beating them over and over again. While driving through a couple of neighborhoods, I found a garage sale and decided to stop and see if I would be lucky enough to find a couple of cheap games. As I got out and began to look around, the man asked me specifically if I was looking for some games. I was a little creeped out and wondered how the man knew what I was looking for but I shrugged it off thinking maybe he asked because of my age. I said “Why yes I am!” Right away he got up and walked into his house and about 30 seconds later he came out with a Nintendo game titled ” Super Mario 4 Rambo.” The title caught me by surprise knowing Nintendo never made a Super Mario 4 but again I just shrugged it off thinking it was probably just a home brew game and the thought of being Rambo in a Mario type game was pretty awesome. I asked how much he was selling it for and he said I could have it. I was psyched and excited to get back to my dorm to try this game out. As I got home I inspected the game to make sure it wasn’t in bad shape. There was a couple scratches and the cover picture was a little torn but other than that it was in good condition. I stuck the game in and it started up at the title screen. There was only two options, Rambo game and Luigi game. I automatically chose Rambo game but when I did I heard a low pitch laughter and what sounded like a demon saying “Reset.” I started the game as Mario and the game played like the Original Mario Bros. I was a little disappointed that it wasn’t what I expected but I wasn’t to mad for the fact I got it for free and I never beat the original Super Mario Bros. I played through the first level until I got to the flag pole but I couldn’t jump on it. I tried to go back and see if I missed anything but couldn’t since you can’t go back in the original. I than remembered that voice saying reset so that’s what I did. When I pushed the reset button the game froze for a couple of seconds and started at the title screen again but there was dead body’s of gumbas, koopa troopas, and toads everywhere and there was only one option this time, Luigi game. I picked Luigi game and heard the low pitch laugh again and the demonic voice said “RUN!” Now I was freaked out and I really wanted to turn the game off but my curiosity got the best of me and I began. I started as Luigi and it started on the first level again but the sky was dark and there was a lake of hyper realistic blood in the background. As I was trying to comprehend what was happening, I heard what sounded like faint breathing. The breathing was getting louder and louder and I felt more uncomfortable. All of a sudden, I saw a a black figure racing towards me from the left side of the screen. I didn’t react quick enough and Luigi was torn into pieces by the beast. The demonic voice said “One last chance” and it started me back at the beginning of the level again but this time I ran as fast as I could. All the obstacles were still there but all the enemies were dead and sitting in a pool of hyper realistic blood. As I ran, jumping over obstacles, I could see the beast gaining on me, breaking through all the blocks and pipes. I tried to run but again he caught up to me but this time Luigi and the beast both stopped.+ Luigi then looked at the camera and a text box popped up and it read “You’re next!”. Luigi then turned around and walked up to the demon and the demon devoured him. The demon then looked at the camera and began walking towards it. As he got to the screen, he began to crawl through the screen and started towards me.i screamed and ran out the room, shutting and holding the door behind me. My neighbors must of heard me scream because they ran out of their rooms and asked what was wrong. I told them the truth but when I opened the door, there was nothing there. No demon, the TV was nothing but static and even the game disappeared. Category:Satire Category:Mario Category:Cliche Madness Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki